Asymmetrical Lovemaking Revenge
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Kid is trying to not care about the symmetry of his pillows, while Soul is getting irritated that the other isn't doing very good job at it. SoulxKid.


Wow. I wrote something that wasn't KHR. I know, I surprised myself :D My first ever Soul Eater story, and first SoulxKid story. Haven't seen much fics written about this pairing. But of course I took the job to spread their love :D I guess I'm quite fond of the more unusual pairings xD

This was supposed to be a oneshot but it seems I can't write oneshots, except if they are overly short drabbles (sigh) . Anyway, this is the first chapter of this story, and there will be second part. Which I will write sometime. There will be only two chapters, unless I get inspiration to continue this, something I doupt, but I wouldn't say it's not possible.

I would really like if you told me what you thought about this. Even if you hated it, constructive criticism is always welcomed. And I would like to know if there is someone who actually likes this pairing so I know that I can write more of them^^

* * *

Kid was trying to focus on the matter at the hand but, found himself unable to. Every so often his gaze would wander to his right, where he would see the pillows on his couch, all scattered ugly in a mess with one lying alone on the floor. Before they had been perfectly in place, in a beautiful symmetry. He glared fingers twitching at the arrangement with suppressed disgust before turning away, remembering that now wasn't the time to be thinking if his pillows were in symmetry.

He shut his eyes and let out a sigh deciding strictly on focusing on _this_. Even though Kid had promised he would not let the pillows or anything else distract him, his eyes shot open and went from wide-eyed realization to glaring at the ceiling in three seconds. No, he was sure, absolutely sure that the painting on the living room was in a straight line, not few inches to the left.

Still, after the twelfth 'It's fine' and 'don't think about it' Kid wasn't so sure if the painting was straight after all. And before he knew it his eyes had turned to look at the _asymmetrical_ chaos of his pillows. Once again the look of disgust crossed his face and he found himself almost lifting his arm towards to try to fix the horrid mess.

But before Kid could do anything he closed the hand in a fist and bit his lip. He had to ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it… It would be so easy to just get up, take a few steps, arrange the pillows and go check the painting. Of course, if he could have done all that without anything stopping him he would have done it long ago. But it wasn't that simple…

"Hey." Kid turned his gaze almost surprised and found himself looking straight at the red eyes that looked mostly bored, little annoyed. "What is it that keeps dragging your attention away?"

Kid tensed, only slightly, and hoped that the other boy wouldn't notice it. "Nothing." He lied and noticed how the eyes narrowed noticeably, making him shift his gaze to the boys cheek instead.

"Really..." Soul grinned and moved his hand from the other boy's side to his chest where he began drawing circles on the fabric of Kid's shirt. "Then, you don't mind at all how the pillows are all scattered around?" Soul asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kid was sure the weapon noticed this time when he tensed, but still tried to keep his composure. "I don't have the slightest idea what you mean." He replied calmly, hoping Soul wouldn't notice the slight twitch on his eyes.

The boy fell silent and kept drawing on his shirt, humming to himself before smirking. "Then this shouldn't bother you." Soul grabbed the pillow under Kid's head and threw it towards the couch, where it landed right in the middle of the mess, making the boys jaw drop.

Kid yelped eyes wide at the pillow now lying on the couch, making the chaos look even more sickening. "T-th- SYMMETRY!"He began nearly hyperventilating at the sight while Soul was grinning at the boy.

"Oh come on, the symmetry was already ruined and it didn't seem to bother you so I thought one more couldn't hurt." Kid turned to look at the boy on top of him with horrified look. "Besides it looks better that way." Soul said almost thoughtfully when glancing towards the couch.

Kid attempted to push the other off him so that he could go save the symmetry but found himself instead being pushed back. He glared at Soul and pushed again, this time harder and the weapon actually moved back so that Kid could get onto sitting position. But before he could turn to look at the mess of pillows he gasped at the hard shove and the hands that were pinning him down. "Kid, I'm seriously starting to get irritated." Kid paused only briefly at the look on the others face before frowning.

"But I can't-" Kid shut his mouth at the glare that Soul sent at him.

"Yes you can."

"No, really, I have to-"

"The only thing you have to do is to stop thinking about it."

Kid stared at the weapon like he had just grown a second head. He turned to look at the mess at the couch and floor and decided he couldn't just leave it. "I can't stop thinking about it," He said with an intake of breath, not turning his eyes to the other. "It- It's impossible!"

Soul groaned, making Kid turn to look at the weapon just in time to see the devilish smirk. "Very well." He said and Kid blinked, thinking did Soul just give him permission to go fix the mess. But he was still holding him down. "I just have to make this the hard way." Before Kid could ask what the other meant, Soul had grasped his tie from the bed and grabbed his hands on a firm grip.

"Soul?" Kid watched as the other brought the tie to his hands and swirled the clothing around his wrists. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He tried to pull his hands from Soul's hold but found that they weren't moving at all. Kid felt as the tie squeezed tighter around his wrist and grunted at the feeling. He tried to turn his face so that he could see what the other had done to his hands, only to found himself frozen at what he saw.

Soul watched as the other gaped at his hands that were tied into the end of the bed and turned slowly to look at the smirking weapon sitting on him. "That should do the job." He said and watched as Kid spluttered and tugged his restraints. "And you look kinda hot like this." That made the other stop and turn to look at him with slightly flustered face.

"Release my hands now," Kid ordered and tried to glare at the other but it wasn't really convincing when the smile on Soul's lips just widened into something fearsome.

"I don't think I will," He said with a slight mockery on his voice, "Besides we have never tried this."

Kid blushed some more and pulled harder, only damaging his hands by doing so. He winced and stopped trying to get them free. Instead he took a deep breath to collect what was left of his pride and turned sharply to glare at the weapon. "You do realize the consequences by doing this."

Soul paused for a moment before smirking again and leaning closer to the other. "Sure, I will have to listen to your bitching for a week."

Kid's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Soul threw his head back and laughed. "Are you sure you want to be throwing threats at me right now?" He looked serious for a second before he was looming over Kid with the most disturbing look in his eyes. "I can do anything I want to do to you right now."

Kid shuddered as Soul moved to breathe into his ear and list everything he could do to him. However, he was already planning how to revenge to the other, and knowing that the weapon was going to get the beating of his life made Kid all the more determined to get through this. He would be eagerly waiting for tomorrow and his deserved revenge.

* * *

That was the first part. So while you wait (or don't) the second chapter you can review, it shouldn't be too much to ask. Anyhow, I thank you for reading this^^


End file.
